Obrolan Kecil
by nunuYJ
Summary: Ya, sesederhana itu. Sesederhana sang waktu membiarkan mereka untuk terus berjalan beriringan. Tak terpisah, tak berubah. Lalu apa? /birthdays fic for TianSenou :D


**All of character © Masashi Kishimoto**

**But this fict, purely mine!**

**Special gift for ****Tiansenou**** birthday's ;)**

**WARNING! OOC to the max! Typo or Misstypo, GAJE, no feel -_-**

**DON'T LIKE? PLEASE DON'T READ!**

**Happy reading ^^**

**Obrolan kecil**

by **nunururun**

* * *

><p>Pagi yang cerah, dengan cakupan pemandangan yang luas dari atas bukit, serta dinaungi oleh langit biru yang indah. Benar-benar pagi yang menggoda Sakura untuk tidak mengurungkan niatnya membolos pagi ini. Alunan melodi alam serta sapuan angin sepoi yang menggelitik, mampu membawanya ke alam mimpi.<p>

"Disini kau rupanya, Sakura." Tapi, sebuah suara mengacaukan pagi sempurnanya.

"Mau apa kau Sasuke-kun? mau menjemputku kembali ikut kelas bahasa hari ini?" dengan malas ia membuka mata dan melirik tajam ke arah lelaki tampan yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. "Hei, dengar ya, sia-sia saja usahamu itu. Aku benar-benar muak dengan ocehan guru Kurenai!"

Belum menjawab, Sasuke lagi-lagi terkena imbas emosi Sakura tanpa sebab. Tapi seperti biasa, ia hanya tersenyum simpul sambil menatap pemandangan yang disuguhkan alam.

"Hoi, baka! Aku sedang bicara padamu, Sasuke-kun. Kau dengar tidak sih?" Sakura yang posisinya telah berganti menjadi duduk bersila kini tengah menghadiahkan satu tinju untuk bahu Sasuke. "Kau berniat merusak pagi sempurnaku ya? Mengaku sajalah!"

Lagi-lagi, pemilik rambut biru tua mencuat itu hanya tersenyum sambil menatapnya. "Menurutmu?"

Sakura yang masih duduk bersila kini merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. Sasuke yang sudah hafal tabiat sahabatnya ini hanya menatap dalam, menunggu lanjutan rentetan aksi Sakura–yang tentu saja sudah biasa ia lakukan. "Sasuke-kun, kau tahu tidak?"

"Tidak."

Lagi-lagi, satu pukulan mendarat di tubuh Sasuke. Kali ini dihadiahkan di perutnya. "Aku belum selesai bicara, baka! Diam dulu!" gerutu Sakura yang disambut rintihan serta tawa Sasuke.

"Kemarin Okaa-san menelepon, ia memintaku pulang untuk bertemu dengan pacar barunya. Dan kau tahu apa? Pacarnya yang ke-12 ini seumur denganku. Gila!" ceritanya sambil memainkan jemari Sasuke–pertanda kalau ia tengah menahan sedih. "Ia masih bersekolah, lalu apa yang kaa-san harapkan darinya? Hah! Kurasa bocah itu hanya mengincar harta, kaa-san. Apalagi selain itu?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Seperti apa yang biasa ia lakukan setelah bercerita–mencari tahu ekspresi apa yang tergambar di wajah Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi, yang ia dapati hanya senyum lembut dan tangan Sasuke yang mengacak-acak rambut merah muda miliknya.

Selalu begitu.

* * *

><p>Sasuke dan Sakura memang berteman cukup lama. Bahkan mereka sudah ditakdirkan berteman sejak lahir. Saat mereka tertukar di rumah sakit dan terpaksa berpisah dari orang tua masing-masing selama tiga hari, saat mereka terpaksa mempunyai dua ibu dan ayah sejak kejadian konyol itu.<p>

Sejak saat itu jugalah persahabatan mereka dimulai. Mulai dari jabat tangan malu-malu khas bocah kecil yang baru pertama kali berkenalan, bermain dan bercanda gurau bersama, sampai bertengkar dan menangis karena berebut mainan seperti halnya anak seusianya.

Banyak juga hal-hal yang tak akan pernah dilupakan oleh keduanya. Hal-hal yang akan terus tersimpan sebagai memori indah, yang akan selalu mereka kenang setiap harinya. Seperti saat Sasuke yang harus masuk rumah sakit hanya karena menemani Sakura mencari kelincinya yang hilang. Atau saat mereka berdua hilang saat liburan sekolah dan mendapati orang tua keduanya tengah menangis khawatir. Bahkan saat Sasuke hampir tertabrak bus hanya karena sudah tidak sabar ingin memberikan hadiah di ulang tahun Sakura. Dan banyak lagi kejadian masa kecil mereka–yang semuanya hampir mencelakakan Sasuke hanya karena Sakura–yang akan terus terkenang.

Mereka juga tumbuh bersama, dengan kedua tangan yang terus bertaut, memasuki masa remaja dengan hal dan kejadian yang lebih beragam. Masa puber, masa-masa tersulit itu pun mereka jalani berdua. Tentu saja Sasuke yang lagi-lagi terkena imbas mood swing Sakura yang semakin menggila di masa itu.

Dan mulai saat itu, bersamaan dengan perubahan sifat Sakura yang drastis karena kematian ayahnya, Sasuke semakin mendalami kebiasaan-kebiasaan Sakura. Tentu saja, ia juga mulai bisa memahami isi hati gadis yang selalu berjalan beriringan dengannya itu.

Ia juga mulai mendapati banyak perubahan. Bahwa Sakura yang sekarang sudah menjelma menjadi seorang gadis cantik, bukan lagi bocah ingusan berkepang dua. Bahwa Sakura kini telah menjadi gadis terpenting kedua setelah ibunya. Bahwa Sakura, gadis merah jambu itu sudah mendapatkan tempat tersendiri di hatinya.

* * *

><p>"Lalu? Apa yang mau kau lakukan sekarang?" Sasuke yang sudah berhenti mengacak-ngacak rambut sakura kini membuka suara. Menjadi beberapa tingkat lebih serius dibanding tadi. "Kau mau mengacak-ngacak rumah lelaki yang seumuran denganmu itu? Atau mendatanginya dengan garang dan meninjunya? Atau menerornya? Hm?"<p>

Sakura terperangah. Lelaki dihadapannya ini memang menyeramkan tanpa senyum yang bertengger di wajahnya. Ia menyadari, bahwa lelaki di hadapannya kini tengah beralih peran dari sesosok sahabat yang hangat dan nyaman, menjadi seorang kakak yang bijaksana.

"Atau kau mau memarahi Ibumu sambil berteriak-teriak seperti di sinetron-sinetron, begitu?" lanjut Sasuke. "Sekalian saja kau panggil polisi dan suruh mereka untuk menangkap lelaki itu. Beres 'kan?"

Sakura seketika membenamkan kepalanya di kedua lututnya yang kini bertaut. Menyadari bodohnya ia bercerita pada Sasuke yang ia tahu betul tidak punya perasaan itu. Ah, betapa bodohnya dia.

"Kau marah?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menggoyang pelan bahu Sakura. "Biar kutebak. Sekarang ini kau tengah meruntuki dirimu sendiri yang bercerita pada orang yang menurutmu salah, orang yang kau anggap tidak punya perasaan ini, iya 'kan?"

Sakura pu mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk cepat. "Gotcha!"

Tuk.

Satu jitakan kecil mendarat di kepala Sakura. Membuat si empunya kepala mendadak mendengus sebal.

"Dasar rambut gulali!" dengan sigap Sasuke menangkap tangan Sakura yang hendak memukulnya, digenggamnya lah tangan Sakura. "Kau dengarkan aku. Kalau menurutmu Kaa-sanmu memang salah, ya tegur saja dia. Tidak perlu sampai mengamuk. Kau hanya perlu mengutarakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya."

Sakura terdiam. Ia mulai berpikir, mencerna kata-kata Sasuke. Lalu mengangguk mantap.

"Dengar, kau hanya perlu berkata betapa kau mencintainya, betapa kau ingin kebahagiaan untuknya, betapa kau ingin dia menjadi sosok seorang Ibu yang benar-benar kau banggakan. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?" lanjut Sasuke sambil memegang kedua tangan Sakura lembut.

Sakura hanya tersenyum manis, yang artinya membenarkan ucapan Sasuke. Buat apa dia mengamuk pada Ibunya atau orang itu? Toh itu hanya menbuang-buang waktunya dan membuat hubungannya dengan Ibunya semakin merenggang. Kalau memang Ibunya memang saying padanya, pasti akan menuruti permintaannya. Dan yang jelas, tak perlu ada pertengkaran antara dia dan maksud perkataan Sasuke yang bias ia tangkap.

"Kau tahu, tidak ada yang lebih indah selain bisa melihat senyummu setiap harinya, rambut gulali." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Sakura dan bangkit meninggalkan Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan wajahnya yang memerah karena ucapan Sasuke.

"A-ah! Tunggu aku Sasuke!"

Ya, sesederhana itu. Sesederhana sang waktu yang membiarkan mereka untuk selalu berjalan beriringan. Dengan keseharian dan kebiasaan yang tak perlu diubah. Dengan hubungan yang terus mengalir murni apa adanya. Lalu apa?

Yang jelas, keduanya memang punya tempat spesial di hati masing-masing.

**おわり**

**A/N**: Yah, hanya sebuah fanfiksi sederhana yang penuh dengan kekurangan. Harap maklum karena ini mengerjakannya terburu-buru di tengah UTS. Nyah, aku tahu ini jauuuuuuuuh dari kata lumayan. Aku juga lagi kena WB akut dan berharap bias sembuh dengan nulis fic lagi, ternyata … -_- Nah, ini adalah birthday's fic buat **TianSenou Mihara **semoga suka yaaa ;) nah, mind to RnR CnC?


End file.
